


Reflections in the Graveyard

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Mothers Day, Reflections at the cemetery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: Alex wishes his mom a happy Mother's Day.





	Reflections in the Graveyard

The air was warm and his clung to his back with sweat. The grass was neatly trimmed, weeds pulled and the path had been cleaned. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers, the stone in front of him seemed so new but it had been nearly 20 years now since she'd passed. He sighed as he crouched to set the flowers down, pressing a hand to the cool stone. Behind him John stood, quiet and reached out to touch his shoulder, Alex gripped the hand there with his free one.   
"Mom, I know I'm not the greatest son. I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting for me." A tear tracks down his cheek, he hasn't cried over her in years, had tried to block it out. "I just wanted to wish you a happy Mother's Day. I was never old enough to get you a proper present and I always dreamed of buying you a big house on a hill that overlooked the town, and you'd never have to worry about money again." John crouches next to him and Alex leans into his touch. "I wish you could have met John and Philip, we adopted him a few years ago, you would have loved them both. I hope you can see us, wherever you are." He smiles, soft and sad and John presses his lips to Alex's temple, silent encouragement. "You did good Mom, I didn't turn out half bad." He stays like that for awhile, in silent prayer he talks to her and hopes she knew how much he loved her. Eventually they stand and John takes his hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles and they go back to the car, Philip waiting at home for them back at home with a babysitter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much other shit to do rn, written in literally 5 minutes.   
> Oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com


End file.
